megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Raphael
Raphael , also known as Raphaela , is a demon in the series. History Within the hierarchy of angels from Christian mythology, Raphael is one of the four Seraphim, the highest rank. His name means "One that heals." He is said to be the guardian of the Tree of Life, opposite the Tree of Knowledge in the Garden of Eden. Most of Raphael's exploits take place in the Apocrypha, where he has roles as imprisoner of Azazel (an angel that gets exiled from Heaven for having sex with human females) and guide of Sheol, the Hebrew underworld. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Divine Race *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Seraph Race (Boss on the Chaos and Neutral paths) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Tennin Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Seraph Race (Boss when not aligned with Yosuga) *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Seraph Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Herald Race, DLC Boss *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Herald Race *Ronde: Herald Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Herald Race, as '''Raphaela' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Lovers Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Lovers Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Lovers Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS): Boss in Red Book *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version **''Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children: Light & Dark: Minor character. *Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Herald, mini-boss. *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Light Class (Boss) Profile He is one of the four archangels in the service of YHVH and is usually seen with Gabriel, Uriel and Michael. ''Shin Megami Tensei Along with Uriel, Gabriel and Michael, Raphael is one of the four major sub-bosses of the last arc of the game—the seraphims, and one of the most powerful angels under God's orders that stands guarding the superior part of the Basilica. He appears defending the fourth floor, accusing the protagonist of being "covered in the blood of the righteous" before engaging him in battle in case he's not law aligned. This fight, however, is entire optional, as the player can choose to just take the stairs towards the next floor without having to enter Raphael's room. In Law route, he instead joins the protagonist's party, as he is required in order for a triple fusion with Uriel and Gabriel can be performed, resulting in the creation of the "Angel Ring"—a valuable item needed for the final showdown against Asura to become available. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Raphael is encountered and fought in Mifunashiro if the Demi-fiend is against the Reason of Yosuga. He is fought along with Gabriel and Uriel. Following his defeat, he can be created by fusing a Dominion with Uriel. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' The ability to fuse Raphael comes from completing the Blessed Light quest, where players with a Uriel summoned are asked by an NPC to defeat the Mad Avatar Raphael that regularly spawns in Shibuya by Celu Tower. He is a special triple fusion of Uriel and two Throne. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The true identity of one of the masked men at Kagome Tower. He reveals his true form at Shene Duque alongside the other three. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Raphael is fought in Amnesia's Rakia on the Neutral, Light-Law, and Dark-Chaos routes. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Raphael has the special power WindProof, which prevents death by wind attacks. Raphael can do the light based combo War Breath with Uriel, which increases the parties stats for 15 MP. Raphael can perform the combo Soul Eater with Dred Cat. ''Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children: Light & Dark'' Raphael is a spy sent by Ose to keep track and sabotage the Devil Children's attempts at stopping Empra. He's also an inventor who tends to build machines that go out of control. He has a younger brother and sister named Zadkiel and Tabbris, and after becoming close with the party eventually betrays the Imperium once they threaten his family. ''Card Summoner'' Raphael is fought as a mini-boss alongside Gabriel and Michael during the second boss battle against Isaac. He constantly uses healing spells and poison Yuuji Kino´s party members. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Raphael along with the other three archangels are optional bosses to be encountered before the party enters the airport. Much like the other archangels, Raphael is a human turned demon who struggles with recollecting his memory and his hunger, along with suffering from an identity crisis where he believes he is a Millennial Kingdom angel. Raphael resides in the interment factory in the same room where the party picks up the processed can used to weaken the Jailer. Raphael specializes in using electricity and wind attacks in battle while boasting physical attacks that target the party. He also possesses Debilitate. Stats __NOWYSIWYG__ ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Boss Summonable Ally ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Boss *Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel are fought together if the player does not align with Yosuga. Summonable Ally ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss |Ice= Null |Electricity= - |Force= Repel |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Bind, Poison, Panic, Sleep, Sick |Skill1= Tornado of God |Effect1= Heavy Force attack, Pierce effect, all enemies |Skill2= Diarahan |Effect2= Fully heals HP, 1 ally |Skill3= Stigmata Strike |Effect3= Heavy Phys attack, May inflict Brand, 1 enemy |Skill4= Serpent of Sheol |Effect4= Almighty attack that drains the enemy's HP/MP, all enemies |Boss= - }} Summonable ally |Ice= Null |Electricity= - |Force= Repel |Expel= Null |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill1= Tornado of God |Effect1= Heavy Force attack, Pierce effect, all enemies |Cost1= 50 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Diarahan |Effect2= Fully heals HP, 1 ally |Cost2= 16 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Stigmata Strike |Effect3= Heavy Phys attack, May inflict Brand, 1 enemy |Cost3= 20 MP |Level3= 81 |Skill4= Serpent of Sheol |Effect4= Almighty attack that drains the enemy's HP/MP, all enemies |Cost4= 45 MP |Level4= 83 |Specialfusion= Herald Uriel x Tree Yggdrasil |Requiredquest= Clipped Wings 1 DLC |Drop= }} ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3'' |Cost6=13% HP |Effect6=Inflicts a large amount of Slash damage up to 2 times to one enemy. |Level6=67 }} ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) Boss Summonable Ally ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Card Summoner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Bosses Category:Ronde Demons